Alchemax
Alchemax is a fictional corporation in Marvel Comics' 2099 universe. There is also a version of Alchemax that exists on Earth-616. Publication history The Earth-928 version of Alchemax first appeared in Spider-Man 2099 #1 and was created by Peter David and Rick Leonardi. The Earth-616 version of Alchemax first appeared in The Superior Spider-Man #19 and was created by Dan Slott and Ryan Stegman. Fictional company history Earth-928 Alchemax is a megacorporation operating in the year 2099. It creates products for virtually every consumer need, has entered into endeavors normally deemed non-profit, and even manufactured an entire city to be maintained exclusively by the corporation. Alchemax has divisions affecting nearly every level of consumer need, society, and government. Their products range from consumer products to military weaponry and private space travel. Alchemax owns and operates a privatized Police Department Public Eye. Alchemax is also behind another police force called the Eco Corporation.''Ravage 2099 #1 Alchemax's high command is also seen severely altering the timeline in the 'Timestorm' miniseries. This causes many alterations for the 2099 timeline, such as Tyler Stone's son being genetically different from birth. Timestorm 2009/2099 #1-4 (2009) Earth-616 In the Earth-616 reality, Alchemax started out as Allan Company, which was owned by Liz Allan.The Superior Spider-Man #17 The Allan Company became Alchemax when it merged with Normie Osborn's stocks from Oscorp and the last remaining properties of Horizon Labs after its destruction.The Superior Spider-Man #19 Lightmaster assembles a more traditional lineup of the Masters of Evil when he and the Wrecking Crew run afoul of the Superior Spider-Man (Doctor Octopus' mind in Spider-Man's body) and his Superior Six while attacking Alchemax in order to steal its technology during a plot to blackmail New York City for money.Superior Spider-Man Team-Up #5 When Spider-Man defeated Goblin King and unmasked him to be Norman Osborn, it was revealed that Norman Osborn (under the guise of "Mason Banks") created Alchemax in order to leave a strong empire for his grandson and establish an empire for the Osborn legacy.The Superior Spider-Man #31 Alchemax later competed with Parker Industries for a contract to build a new supervillain prison. In order for Alchemax to win the contract, Mark Raxton and Tiberius Stone enlist Ghost to help sabotage Parker Industries.Amazing Spider-Man #16 In the end when the All-New, All-Different Marvel event started, both companies lost that contract to Regent's Empire Unlimited with the company also being behind Ryker's Island being renamed as the Cellar.Amazing Spider-Man Vol 4 #1 Alchemax (alongside Hammer Industries and Roxxon) was mentioned in a conversation between Spider-Man and Human Torch to have once tried to bid on the renovated Baxter Building only to be outbid by Parker Industries.Amazing Spider-Man Vol 4 #3 Alchemax has a division called Alchemax Genetics that is under the leadership of Robert Chandler. Alchemax Genetics later succeeded in creating several clones of Laura Kinney, though the girls did not manifest her mutation. When the clones Bellona, Gabby, and Zelda escaped and began assassinating Alchemax personnel they requested her aid in stopping them. Despite Chandler's assurances to the contrary, it soon became apparent that Alchemax was not as innocent in the conflict as they claimed. Laura and her "sisters" were soon attacked by Alchemax Genetics' head of security Captain Mooney who attempted to kill the girls.All-New Wolverine #2 When X-23 and Wasp were able to destroy the nanites that were inside the Sisters, it triggered a signal that led Alchemax Genetics' security team to one of Hank Pym's labs where Zelda was killed in the process. Before dying from her wounds after X-23 subdued Captain Mooney, Zelda told X-23 to put an end to the experiments of Alchemax Genetics' experiments.All-New Wolverine #5 Staff members Earth-928 version * Avatarr - The second leader of Alchemax. * Miguel O'Hara - A scientist in the R&D Department who is the third leader of Alchemax. * Halloween Jack/Jordan Boone - An Alchemax scientist. * Paul Phillip-Ravage - Head of Alchemax's anti-pollution arm called Eco Corporation. * Tyler Stone - Leader of Alchemax who was the head of the R&D Department. He was apparently killed when undersea invaders melt the polar ice caps. He later turned up alive and began to assist Spider-Man 2099 by sending him to 2013-2015 to watch over Alchemax. Then he also assisted Spider-Man 2099 and the other multiversal Spider-Men to find a weakness on the Inheritors. Earth-616 version * Liz Allan - The leader of Alchemax. * Normie Osborn - * Tiberius Stone - The former CEO of Valistone who has worked with Kingpin, Tinkerer, and the Goblin Nation. He is revealed to be the father of Tyler Stone. * Mason Banks - An Alchemax executive who was actually Norman Osborn in disguise. * Miguel O'Hara - When trapped in the present, Spider-Man 2099 took on the alias of Michael O'Mara and became Tiberius Stone's assistant in order to keep an eye on him. * Mark Raxton - The former Molten Man who works as a member of Alchemax's security force. * Mac Gargan - An "outside consultant" hired by Tiberius Stone as a private bodyguard and to commit more unscrupulous actions while off the record. * Robert Chandler - The Director of Alchemax Genetics who was involved with the project to clone X-23, though his exact position in the company is unknown. His son was targeted for assassination by the escaped clones. * Captain Mooney - Chandler's chief of security at Alchemax Genetics. In other media Television * A billboard for Alchemax was seen in the Ultimate Spider-Man episode "The Spider-Verse" Pt. 1. It was among the billboards seen when Spider-Man arrived in Spider-Man 2099's universe. Video games * Alchemax and some employees appear as major antagonists, while the other employees like the scientists are allies in the 2099 segments of Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. * Both present-day and future versions Alchemax appear in Spider-Man: Edge of Time. Alchemax scientist Walker Sloan (voiced by Val Kilmer) alters history so that Alchemax is founded in the 1970s. However, over the course of the game, Spider-Man discovers that the CEO of Alchemax and the true antagonist of the game is in fact his future self, Peter Parker 2099. Apparently, Peter had somehow become the CEO after the deaths of Mary Jane Watson and Aunt May. Alchemax developed an anti-aging drug that limited his aging, allowing Peter to retain the appearance of a middle-aged man. Peter planned to use the Time Gateway to go back in time and erase all of his past mistakes and recreate the world in his image. Spider-Man 2099 battles Peter in a spider-like mech suit while Spider-Man battles Atrocity (a fusion of Anti-Venom, Walker Sloan, and Doctor Octopus). After pushing both Atrocity and the CEO through the Gateway, it destroys it, ending the time storm and presumably killing the future Peter Parker while presumably splitting Walker Sloan, Anti-Venom, and Doctor Octopus back into their original selves. See also * Cross Technological Enterprises * Oscorp * Parker Industries * Roxxon Energy Corporation * Stark Industries References External links * Alchemax (Earth-928) at Marvel Wiki * Alchemax (Earth-616) at Marvel Wiki * Alchemax at Comic Vine Category:Marvel 2099 Category:Spider-Man Category:Fictional companies Category:Fictional evil corporations